


Bittersweet memories

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 2050s, Cole Anderson is alive AU, F/M, Freighter, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Post Arctic War AU, Post peaceful revolution, Risk of death, Russians, Storm - Freeform, i'm crappy when im making gifts, it's a gift, something between angst and fluff, that's pretty north of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: A glimpse of the shiny little band on her finger, the promise made in the worst of the days.A/N: It's a gift fic for my dear Cait.





	Bittersweet memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlynMellark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynMellark/gifts).



> Hi Cait! I'm happy I could scribble this thingy for you. I'm not sure if that's what you wanted, but I decided to write that and let it entertain you as much as it can. Hope you like it dear!

"I burnt a whole house once while you were gone, you know? Missing you so hard." When she got just a simple nod in response, she growled, "What is it? You're not surprised anymore?"

"You do surprise me, most of the times. Although, this one is definitely not unexpected. That's a pretty North thing to do."

"Stop saying it like it's a meme! The memes are dead! I want them dead! I would strangle you for that, you know?"

He shook his head and tossed another piece of wood into the fire. Some things would never change. Even after a war. Even a war itself. That's how he knew it was a good idea to move and sit closer to his beloved one and pull her in an embrace. 

The day was close to ending, the remains of the recent sunset were slowly fainting. The cold breeze didn't bother them at all, they could sit there all night. It was a good day, after all.

Their friends brought a proper stock of thirium. Markus was smart and didn't ask about the source. The population of New Jericho was slowly growing and since some time it wasn't only habited by androids. One man even asked if he could open a proper bar there.

"I think I'm happy that most of those humans sleep in the night. I don't have to deal with them."

"And they don't have to deal with you, North," Markus added quietly and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You think this is so funny, huh? I had to clean their messes alone. I could say to myself that I wanted you to be proud, but sometimes it just didn't work."

He didn't answer, because what would you say in a situation like that? The life liked to trick, separating them and then making them meet each other once again. He just hoped they would be alright for a little while longer than usual.

“But I’m back and we can finally forget about it, right?”

Their shelter was hidden from the known maps for a reason. They held their community in some kind of peace, the one they wanted for so long. The outsiders didn't need to mess that up.

"So what is your favourite memory?" Markus asked silently.

"You are asking? For real? It's the same as the hated memory - the trip on the Russian freighter."

~~~

They didn't know if there would be any escape. A gang of Russian metal scrappers decided it was a good idea to catch some functioning androids to sell. The deviants were placed in wooden crates and left in the stock room. They quickly realized that two of scrappers stayed and held guns.

Those weren't as dumb as Americans, thought North. After her encounter with Russian androids, she understood why catching her and the others were so easy for those gang members. She got separated from Markus and she felt a little bit scared. They already went through so much, and then they could die any minute or end even worse.

Suddenly, she heard gunshots. The noise felt soothing when her gun was the source, but at the moment she felt nothing but straight fear. And maybe a few poor attempts of her lover to calm her down through their connection. Scrappers were shouting in Russian, she couldn't tell apart the words. Well, she couldn’t understand Russian too.

_It'll be alright, North. I promise._

_You can't promise me something like that, idiot!_

The shots silenced, but someone entered the room and fought the Russians. Guessing on the noises they made, North guessed they got their asses kicked. It would be a good thing, but none of the deviants was sure if the attackers were at their side. 

"Hey! I think I found something!" the man stood above the crate where North was. "Those boxes are not empty!"

He knocked on the wood but gained no answer. Someone else run to the room.

"So what? I don't know if it's the only freighter in here. We should focus on getting to the shore."

"Need to check for sure, dear." The man grabbed a crowbar (most likely, thought North) and started to open the box. 

She wanted to jump at him, to do something to him, but her body froze like never before.

The man took a quick glance and tossed the cover aside. "There's a Traci and an AP700 in here. Don't know if they're still working, though."

"Wait, really?" The woman came closer. "You idiot, it's not just some Traci. It's North!"

The said Traci didn't move, but the other android raised his head. "Who are you?"

"Have not enough time for introductions, someone should take the steering wheel before autopilot will lead us in rocks," the man answered quickly. "Here's a crowbar, if there are more androids in here, you can free them. See you later." He saluted and left with the woman.

The AP700, going by name Lucas, didn't move for a moment. He got out eventually and called North shyly. She followed him and took the crowbar.  
In five minutes the other crates got opened and the androids were ready to leave. They spotted unconscious Russians and, after a quick brainstorming, tied them and left in the crates.

The freighter was dead silent, members of the gang were laying around. Markus still wondered if their 'saviours' were good people. Some of the deviants doubted that, especially Josh.

Finally, they passed a few people who were still wandering and 'taking care' of the Russians. The couple that showed up in the stock room wasn't among them. A few androids wanted to help, so they walked with the humans' group. Markus only internally told them it's a risky idea. 

He and North finally reached the machinery room.

"Oh, wasn't expecting Markus to be there too. Long time no see," the woman greeted them. 

He would scan their faces if he had any connection to the internet, but he didn't. 

The man was navigating, while his companion held the wheel and hummed a song. 

"Where are we heading?" North asked and leaned on a wall.

"Somewhere where we can leave those guys and flee. There's no need to kill them, we'll just disappear. Like you taught, Markus, eye for an eye and the world goes blind."

"Do we know you?" the said artist asked.

The woman glanced at the navigation devices and made a proper turn, making the guy fell on his face. 

"I changed through years, but you knew my father. He worked hard in Jericho," she exclaimed sadly. 

"What was his name?" 

"Richard."

North came closer and placed her hand on the girl's cheek. She finally recognized her. And the man, it was Kelsie's friend. Cole? She guessed his name was Cole.

"What are you doing here?" Markus joined the conversation.

They exchanged a few things about the course and Kelsie took a sharp turn again. 

"Well, I guess we're trying to rescue you in here? We've been doing crazy shit like that since we met again after it all. It's cool to finally see some familiar faces." Cole smiled but in a moment his brows furrowed and he started to jerkily type on the keyboard. "Damn it."

"What?" Kelsie glanced at him.

"I've been trying to get us away from the oncoming storm, but it's too fast and big to simply bypass it. We're going nearly straight into it right now."

Like it was a call, a first thunder rumbled away.

"Not good." Kelsie looked around and swore under her breath. "Markus, North, can you tell the others to hide? This ship is big and heavy, but with my incompetence, it may as well dance on the waves like a paper boat."

"Also I'm guessing the Russians can wake up at any moment, if not already," Cole pointed out and gave them a communicator.

North missed the moment when she and Markus connected hands. The freighter wasn't as big as Jericho, but it couldn't be called a small one. 

The clouds above them danced such as a cavalcade of dark, wild horses. The wind whistled and made North regret that her hair was set on loose. Luckily, Markus was there to lead her when the hair blocked her sight. The group of humans came back, just as the androids that had gone with them. 

The RK200 warned them about the storm, which seemed already useless at the time because the lightning flashed across the sky and the first drops of rain dropped at them. Josh counted the seconds that passed till they heard the thunder and pointed out the storm was coming quickly. 

One of the humans, who had introduced himself as Alejandro, answered a call from the communicator. Markus didn't like how the first reaction of this man was to reload the gun.

North guessed what this could mean quite quickly and asked for her own weapon. Alejandro obviously had to ask Cole about it, but in the end, he gave her something to defend herself. She didn't let her lover see that and hid the handgun. 

"One of my people said that he barricaded the stock room where we left those scumbags, but I'm not sure if that's gonna stop them. Or how many Russians can still wander in here. We should be ready."

North looked around and spotted an unfamiliar android. She thought this one came with the others, so she came closer and tried to calm him down. His skin didn't turn off at her touch and he jumped away like she was burning him. 

"Hey, what's wrong? They did something to you?" Josh saw the event and wanted to help.

The android looked at North and then at Josh. He eventually walked away, murmuring something which they couldn't understand. After a minute or two Josh said that he insulted them.

"Wait, how do you know but I don't?" North shot him a knowing glare.

"Calm down, I was teaching kids and I have a few languages programmed in my software. I needed time to translate this, cause I'm not using it too often."

This time Alejandro joined them. "Did you said something about languages?"

Josh crossed his arms. "We don't trust you, but yes, we were referring to that android who spoke to us in another language."

"Of course, and what did he say? And where is he?"

They looked around and found no trace of him. The PJ500, on the other way, refused to repeat the message. North punched him lightly and told him to cooperate. He whispered it to her. 

"Okay. Josh swears that guy told us 'поцелуй меня в задницу', whatever that means. Never saw an android like that, by the way."

"He just told you to kiss his ass, beauty. I may be getting paranoid, but it's not a good time to joke when we can be surrounded by Russians."

North came back to Markus and in the same moment, she saw the android from before, standing on one of the containers with a shotgun. The weather didn't bother him at all. She barely managed to warn everyone. 

Alejandro told everybody to duck when he hid behind a column and was ready to shoot.

The first few shots were mostly landing on walls and the doors, but then Lucas, the AP700 that was in the same box with North got shot. Luckily, only in the arm. Someone dragged him away. 

The Russian android quickly got shot in the stomach after that. Despite many rushing thoughts, Markus couldn't form a word. He just hoped that it's gonna be the only one.

As you can probably guess, it was bullshit. Some woman managed to take the android's gun. Markus and Josh refused to take it, so, for a short amount of time, the weapon was tossed somewhere. They weren't aware of that, but besides the two child androids, they were the only unarmed there. 

The place they were hiding in was probably a canteen, but they couldn't be sure.

"How did you even got in here?" Markus asked quietly. 

"We just entered the ship and wanted to fight, but before we found the way, the ship sailed away. It's not a Russian ship, we're not even on international waters, something is weird in here and we all wanted to check it out." Alejandro shrugged and informed Cole about the situation through the communicator.

He sent his subordinates in small groups and told them to be careful. Markus seemed curious, so that man started talking. The Russian androids had completely different software installed in them. It was never told if anyone encountered deviancy in Russia, but it was known that Cyber Life’s ones were incompatible to these. Alejandro didn't say if they had met other machines like that before, but Markus was close to being sure that they had at least once. 

While they were talking, Josh and North went for a while outside. North felt a bit brave at the time, while Josh just the opposite - he didn't want to be alone. It still seemed so quiet between the containers, but yet something told them they can't trust their senses fully. And it wasn't only about the deafening noise of the heavy rain and waves. The WR400 leaned and took a pipe that was laying around. Something told her to not to use the gun yet. She had a gut feeling (which was unusual since she didn't have any guts at all) that this can be useful. 

And she wasn't wrong. Just after a minute or two, a rust-brown android showed up with a tennis racket and attempted to hit Josh. The water was pouring from the sky and probably damaging it even more. 

"Well, isn't it a pretty North of you, mate."

She was already in place to hit the racket guy, but that stopped her. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN but eh... you're not wrong." She just hit the android before it could think about it. "Don't tell Markus about that. And take that racket, okay?"

Convincing Josh took a while, but as he eventually picked it up, a four of similar androids showed up. One of them had a gun and looked hella better than the others. Aiming at North, he kept coming closer. She hid behind the corner and dragged Josh there. A few gunshots were heard by them, and the androids started to fall on the ground. Josh peeked out and saw that Markus held a gun.

"They are helpless. Something broke them from the inside. Alejandro keeps comparing them to zombies and as long as I don't want to say it, it might be the truth," he said reluctantly.

"How can you be so sure?" Josh was already in his fighting-for-peace mode and sounded so betrayed.

"I'm not." He simply said and caught North. "I'm just wishing I'm only taking away their pain."

The rain whirred in their ears and wetted their clothes. Behind Markus, Alejandro showed up and took the racket from Josh. 

"I'm afraid that if we won't do something, we'll swim in here soon."

Maybe they weren't walking in the water yet, but yet he had a point. The heavy rain felt refreshed but could make keeping on going around riskier. 

Markus wondered how these androids were built, why there was rust on them. They didn't look too metallic, which only raised the number of his questions. 

Alejandro's subordinates reported that they encounter at least fifteen of these androids and every single one showed the same state. Three of them got tossed into the water. One of the humans reported that one of 'their' androids got hit in the leg and had troubles with walking. Alejandro commanded to bring that one back to the canteen. 

Just as he ordered to the androids gathered around him.

"You can say as much shit about your peaceful revolution as you can, but it is war and war has its own rules. Besides, I was told to keep an eye on you."

North crossed her arms. "Who told you so? Cole?"

"Of course not. I'm not taking orders from damn cubs."

When Markus and Josh were a few meters for them, North playfully nudged the man. "You're calling Cole a cub, which is true, but you're also taking orders from Kelsie, right?

He shrugged, swore at North's deduction abilities and started to talk with her. 

At the time, Cole was punching the casing of navigation devices. He was good with IT, but hitting hardware still seemed like the best answer to everything for him. 

"Have you hit every electronic thing you've met in your life?" Kelsie gripped the steering wheel harder and tried to keep it still.

"No." He stopped and looked at her somewhat sadly. "Shut up."

She sighed. "Yeah, got it. Shit, I wish dad was here."

He stood up and wanted to hug her, but suddenly the navigation started working. "Damn this shit, we're so close!"

"But??" 

"The storm is getting stronger." He picked up the communicator. "I should check on them."

The navigation finally showed the way, but the displaying storm partially blocked the view on the screen. "Keep on this course, it's highly likely to find a land.”

"No shit, Sherlock. We're on a damn lake, we would pick any direction and find the land sooner or later. Talk to them, quick!" 

Alejandro reported that the broken androids are walking after them and that it's needed to check the state of the shot android. 

Cole had a gut feeling that Alejandro wasn't telling him everything, but he got no time for arguments right then.

The Russian androids, as long as he knew at the moment, were made of much cheaper and less durable materials, which explained how the hell they could corrode like this. Unproven rumours said that most of them used to have just one big AI, controlling them more like a swarm than separate units. Cole once wanted to find proof for this theory, but unfortunately, the androids usually didn't cooperate with him at all and were too broken to work with.

Well, to be honest, they didn't cooperate with anyone but themselves. That's how they decided to show up in large groups around the canteen, making unholy noises and shooting all things in their reach. Alejandro and his companions found a proper tactic that would make the fight easier. North helped them for a short time.

They mainly focused on androids with guns. It didn't mean they had anything under control, though. Definitely not after one of the androids tossed a chair at the door and partially damaged it, making it less wise to hide behind it.

After a quarter, it was known there were no bullets left and people could use their guns the same way rusty androids used anything they could found. Alejandro accidentally hit one of these that way that his gun got stuck in android's body. It didn't fall on the ground even after that, but the man could tell it was dead. He tried to push it but realized he can't.

"They seem like some force keeps them standing. And if anyone's gonna joke that it is gravity, I'll punch him or her in the face."

"Magnets?" guessed Josh and suddenly, all the Russian machines stopped. 

They didn't stop completely, something just held them in one place. Another lightning enlightened the scene and then they saw Russians, standing on the containers around the scene. Some were armed and aiming at them, some were only watching with some kind of amusement.

"What a clever plastic we have here, huh?" One of them came and laughed tenebrously. "What do we have here, is a show Americans were acting for us for a few years, since the beginning of that funny little plastic revolution." 

He also said something in Russian and since Josh didn't answer, Alejandro and Markus guessed that he simply repeated his own words. 

"We need to get this more clear. Let the rusties take care of our guests. And take this one too." He pushed Cole down. Anderson fell down a few meters but didn't lose consciousness. "Unfortunately, his companion sealed the doors. She yet promised to not to break our ship."

The corroded androids came back to life and get rid of their weapons. Instead, they caught everyone and gripped them strongly. The American androids were also given boots that looked suspiciously similar to those worn by the 'rusties'.

"It's not your damn ship," Alejandro snarled suddenly.

North decided it wasn't a good time to do things that would be pretty North of her. 

"Who says so? They only guy that declared himself captain is down there, next to you." He pointed at Cole, who looked like he was about to vomit. "Slow down your complaints, damn Yankee or we'll simply cut off your tongue. Or even better, toss you in these waters."

Alejandro growled and glared at the Russian guy above.

"You are all so adorable with your will to fight. And we just wanted to sell those to матушки России. They would do a wonderful work of the museum's exhibition about the fall of Americans. Especially that one over there with his тёлка." He pointed at Markus, who was enough close to grab North's hand. “It’s so pathetic.”

A few Russians yelled something which sounded like a proper argument, so the one that had spoken before shot in the air to shut them up.

"Or you know what, we'll toss you and that 'captain' into the water now. There’s no reason to keep you two anyway."

North looked at the Russian androids as they slowly walked to the board, holding Cole and Alejandro. She still remembered the first man when he had graffitied the walls with her once he had been a kid. She didn't want any of them to die.

"Don't do that!" she spoke without thinking.

The androids hesitated for a moment and she slowly raised her head. Some water fell on her eyes.

"And what would that тёлка want?"

Markus looked at Cole and then at North, thinking fast. Finally, he chose the option that sounded the dumbest. "You called him captain, right? Then I want that captain to marry us since no one else is captain."

Markus glanced at North. The wind messed up her hair so many times and yet she looked so beautiful for him.

"You know what? Why not? You are so damn ridiculous, your description in the museum will be only longer. Just do it quickly."

The two men were brought back. The android let Cole go, but as soon as it happened, a few Russians aimed their guns at him. It was obvious that he should have been hella careful. One wrong step and here we go, game over.

"Dearly beloved, we have been gathered here today," he cut for a moment as a wave hit the freighter, "to... to tie the knot between two beloved people. Markus, North, you are standing here in the time of testing. 

Your love brought you here and despite everything you are still together, side by side. In the age of-"

"Quicker, we don't have whole night."

Cole looked like he ignored it completely. North had an impression that he was crying. In the amount of rain pouring at them, she couldn't be sure.

"Love is said to be stronger than death. Let us believe in that and let us do not fear anything. M-Markus, do you take North to be your wife, p-promising to cherish and protect her, whether in good fortune or in adversity and to seek a life together with her?" His voice was loud yet still shaking.

He also took a pair of rings from his pocket. That was when Markus understood. Cole was planning to marry Kelsie, that's why the idea of marriage broke him more than the risk of death.

"I do," RK200 answered, trying to calm down.

Cole looked at North. "Do you, North, take Markus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honour and to cherish?"

The Russians laughed loudly. 

"I do."

Cole raised his head. "If any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"And what if we have?" someone spoke loudly. 

"Hold your peace and shut the hell up." Somehow, Cole’s voice sounded darker. 

And then, the lightning hit the ship. To be more precise, it hit the Russians.

The sound of thunder deafened everyone, so North and Markus didn't hear as Cole pronounced them husband and wife. I doubt he could hear his own words. He just placed the rings on the androids' fingers.

The Russian androids gawked up at the place where their owners were standing. Well, they weren't standing any more. Definitely not anymore. The corroded machines quietly looked at Cole. 

"Can you let everyone go?" He smiled weakly when they did so. "Now hide, it's not a good weather for you to be outside. And from so on, be free."

He didn't wait for an answer, in a few seconds he was far from there, probably running back to his beloved one. 

The freed androids walked away. The people who stayed hid back in the canteen and waited for the new dawn. Both the literal and metaphorical one.

In the middle of the storm, North hid in Markus embrace and felt safer than she ever in her life.

And so did Markus.

~~~

The familiar noise of Cole's motorcycle resounded somewhere far, snapping them from their thoughts. The fire already went off, the stars above them were dancing and shining. It was the right time to go back to 

New Jericho. The Rusties liked to close the gates after midnight and made sure no stranger could enter without letting them know.

Markus got up first and quickly helped North to get up. Despite years since they met, since their revolution, she still could make him smile with her beauty. 

At the time her hair was loosened, messed up by the wind. He kissed her head and murmured something.

“Come on. We still have a way back and we can cuddle home.”

Home. Markus needed time to get used to their actual place to live. It simply looked different, but he and North had been trying to make it better.

She giggled and pointed out something about one of the constellations.

Markus glanced quickly at the rings on their hands and looked on the horizon. He and Cole made a deal that they could keep the rings until Cole and Kelsie would be sure and ready to marry. 

The artist had a small plan to return the favour one day. Nobody knew when would it be, but Markus simply wanted to be ready for it. 

The days were passing and the dawn of a good life shined above their head. It looked hella promising.

**Author's Note:**

> поцелуй меня в задницу - kiss my ass  
> матушки России - mother Russia  
> тёлка - babe, chick
> 
> I'm sorry if I used any of these incorrectly! Feel free to let me know!


End file.
